Detective and Kidnapper
by Iin S
Summary: Life could be so cruel. Nothing lasts forever. / 'That card, that record, and that nickname ...' / 'Let's meet again, fucking crybaby.' / Can you escape from your own destiny? / Warning! Slice of life.


"Mamo _-nee_! Mamo _-nee_!"

The lady, with her beautiful sapphire orbs, turned her face towards the younger one; the younger girl who was known as a cheerful girl, "What is it, Suzuna _-chan_?"

"That filthy kidnapper again," said Suzuna, with a hand reaching out and showing the older a card.

"He didn't send any records?"

"He did. But look!" the younger's beautiful nail pointed at a certain line, written on the card, "He said he _knew_ who you are!"

A deep frown pressed as she sharpened her sight. Examining the card before she heard a certain hazelnut-haired guy shouting from his room.

"Mamori _-oneesan_ , I want you to hear this line!" well, it seemed that the guy had checked the records.

The female detective got into his room, "Play the record."

Hearing his _big sister's_ command, Sena pressed the play button.

 **[** _Let's meet again, fucking crybaby._ **]**

* * *

 _An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction_

 _Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

 _Warning: Dirty words, alternate universe, character death, **slice of life**._

 _Dedicated to my cutie birthday girl. Happy birthday Hiracchi! ;)_

* * *

Pink _-_ colored blanket wrapped around her as she leaned her back against the cold wall. She sat on the bed with chin rested on her knees and wistful gaze could be seen clearly. A cup of hot chocolate that was placed beside her was getting cold, but she gave no attention to the hot chocolate, nor the rain outside her house. The detective never felt this distracted before. That card, that record, and that _nickname_ …

"Impossible …" she whispered quietly to no one. Letting her face buried against the knees as she recalled her old memories.

The only one who called her that way is only _him_. That black _-_ haired guy with spiky style. That guy from her past, who accompanied her for less than two months.

But now, this kidnapper, who was also known as 'Devil Kidnapper', appeared and claimed that he knew her.

All of his victims said that the kidnapper's appearance just like the real devil. But what's odd wasn't his appearance, but his motive. Kidnapping kids when their parents weren't around was normal. But kidnapping kid that's being guarded by some bodyguards easily? And why did he return those kids with lollipop in their hand? No signs of violence could be found, nor brainwashing.

"Kekeke … thinking about someone, _Tantei-chan_?"

Instantly, the auburn lifted her chin up and turned her face to the source of the voice, which sounded like that familiar snicker from the records.

Eyes widened at the sight, he looks certainly like the guy from her past despite that blonde hair.

"Aren't you that filthy kidnapper …? How did you—…" she lost her words, unconsciously saying those words with her back pressed even closer against the cold wall.

"Ssh, it's 'Devil Kidnapper'," he corrected. "And kidnapper always has his way to enter someone's house."

 _That emerald eyes, that smirk, and that spiky hair …_

"Not going to call me 'You _-kun_ ' again, like what you did 105,192 hours before?"

Those words made the detective shut her lips tightly. She lost her words, not having anything to say. There was only silence and it seemed that the kidnapper felt uncomfortable. He turned off the lamp, letting both of them covered in darkness.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted, surprised at the sudden blackout.

"You don't want someone spreading a rumor about 'what did a detective with an unknown guy do in a bedroom', do you?" he traveled his gaze towards the curtain, with a smirk tugged widely on his face.

Letting the lower lip being bitten by herself, Mamori remained silent. Someone out there might see their shadow through the curtain, and it's quite late for a guy to stay at her bedroom.

"How do you know my house?" Mamori broke the silence between them.

The guy—Hiruma Youichi—crossed his arms over the chest casually; "I have cameras."

That one line answer described everything, for Mamori.

"You— stalker."

"No, I'm a kidnapper."

* * *

Days passed by, Hiruma visited Mamori frequently; and unconsciously, the detective started to act unusual. Suzuna of course noticed the changes. For Suzuna, after the day she told Mamori that the kidnapper knew her, Mamori acted as if she didn't want to catch the kidnapper.

Well, it's true that Mamori still frequently telling her to do 'this and that', but the detective wasn't as sharp as usual.

"You are right, Suzuna. Her bedroom's light was turned off for these past few days, really unusual of her."

"See, Rikkun? My instinct is always right!" Suzuna clapped her hands, feeling proud of herself. Riku—a sniper—exhaled a slight sigh. _This girl is really hyperactive, isn't she?_

"And then, our next step is…?"

"Find out why she turned off the lights, of course! You are good at hiding and examining people's movements from distance, so keep it up," she traced the tip of her index finger under her lower lip, a smirk formed afterwards with her orbs gleaming dangerously.

"You love her, don't you?"

That rhetoric question from Suzuna made the white-haired guy dazed. And the guy's expression was enough to make Suzuna feels satisfied.

"You made me sound like a stalker," he pocketed his hands, heaving a slight sigh.

"Rikkun is a sniper, and his side job is stalker," she snickered afterwards.

"That's not my side job," Riku corrected, sure he didn't want to be called so.

"That's not even an issue," the girl formed a pout before patting Riku's shoulder, "Good luck, Rikkun~!"

Sena, who overheard the conversation, keep on hiding. His fist was clenched and his heart started beating uncontrollably. He frowned, some questions crossed his mind.

 _What will Suzuna do if she found out what actually happened?_

* * *

 _ **Plop!**_

The sound of popped bubblegum barely could be heard. Hiruma placed his feet on the table, with his legs crossed. Arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling …

His decision to make every parents keeping their eyes on their children led Hiruma to this kidnapping things.

He didn't want to harm any child, nor earning money from this filthy job. All he wanted to do is to make every parents noticed that their children need attention from them, not from the bodyguards nor maids.

It also reminded him of Mamori, who cried because of feeling scared when she was lost. It happened when they were young, and always could make Hiruma amused. Mamori was really mature when she's with Sena. But with him, Mamori turned into a crybaby.

Hiruma glanced at the hanging clock, it's almost seven but he's not going to come to Mamori's room. Lately, he felt as if someone was watching them from the outside. It's only an instinct, though.

And his instinct is rarely wrong.

That guilty feeling because he left Mamori alone without telling her made the guy felt uncomfortable.

Gripping the edge of his couch, Hiruma groaned lightly. Letting his other hand ruffled his hair backwards as the eyelids covered the emerald orbs.

He decided to turn on the TV; and his eyes widened at the news.

* * *

"It must be him, Mamo _-nee_!"

"I know it's not!"

Both of the girls were not showing any signs of yielding. They glared at each other, as Sena silently massaging the bridge of his nose.

"The victim described his kidnapper just like the old one!" Suzuna puffed her cheeks, "spiky hair, emerald eyes—"

"But my instinct told me it's not him!" Mamori was almost screaming. Her voice was trembling.

And Sena could swear that he saw her tears were threatening to fall. Sena could see Mamori's pain on her sapphire orbs.

"Prove it! If it's not him—! Mmph!"

That caramel guy—once again—clenched his fist. He approached Suzuna and covered her lips with his palm. Shutting the girl—preventing her to say something that might hurt Mamori further.

"Ssh, that's enough, please stop," he whispered slowly, "let's leave her alone for awhile."

Even Sena secretly wondering, what happened between Mamori with that so called 'Devil Kidnapper'.

While Sena dragging Suzuna away, Mamori drown in her own thought. Expression of disbelief was reflected clearly on her orbs.

 _It's impossible that You_ -kun _did that. He's not that type of person that will leave the kids starving and depressed. I know it's not him, who did that kind of violence and brainwashing._

 _It's not him._

* * *

A cup of warm tea was her only companion. The sound of music faintly echoed in her room. She buried her face against her knees with her back leaned against the wall. The weak light could be seen from the outside of her room.

She didn't turn off the lights like how she used to.

Because she knew, clearly, that he wouldn't come. That guy from her past, would leave her once again.

"Kekeke … thinking about someone, _Tantei-chan_?"

That voice again, that manly voice made the detective gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Why did you come—"

"Why you didn't turn off your light?" that simple question made the detective gritted her teeth, reaching a pillow and abruptly threw it to him. The pillow failed to hit him, it even fell way too far from where Hiruma stood.

But Hiruma could see her swollen eyes, and it's enough to make the devil surprised.

"I'm tired, You _-kun_. You came to me as if nothing happened, you left me waiting and hoping that you will come back again when the truth that you won't. And when I decided to slowly letting you go, you come to ruin everything. Aren't you satisfied enough to make me suffered this far?" her shoulders were trembling, her tears peeked again.

But this devil could be heartless, sometimes.

"Don't you think my presence will only drag you to a complicated problem? You are not a professional detective."

That sapphire orbs widened, her lips unconsciously parted while her tears started rolling down on her cheeks slowly.

"Why …"

"You can't even prove my innocence with your logical reasons. You are distracted," he kept on continuing his judgment.

Hiruma sat on the edge of her bed with his back facing the window, making Mamori shifted away. Keeping her distance from Hiruma.

"You are still a crybaby, aren't you?"

* * *

"I could see someone is coming into her house. From the shadow, that person has spiky hair."

"Thank you for the information, Rikkun~!" Suzuna was going to turn off the call, until she heard Riku's voice again.

"The truth is … you are the one that I love."

A small smirk formed on her lips, "That's good. I expect you to kill that spiky person," she said, then turned off the phone call and made her way towards Mamori's bedroom. She simply ignored Riku's feeling.

 _Not important._

She thought.

She had a spare key, therefore she could easily entered Mamori's house whenever she wanted to. Suzuna went to Mamori's room and left the door unlocked.

And Sena secretly tailed her.

Suzuna pressed the side of her head against the door of Mamori's bedroom. Trying to hear the conversation—

—but the door unexpectedly opened.

"We have uninvited guest here."

Mamori was surprised, seeing Suzuna was getting caught by Hiruma.

"Suzuna _-chan—_ "

Suzuna slapped Hiruma's hand as she took out a gun out of her pocket; aiming it to Hiruma's head.

"So this is all because of you! Mamo _-nee_ changed! You distracted her! Everything was fine before you came!" Suzuna gripped the gun tightly, though her trembling hands were visible to Hiruma.

Hiruma expected this thing, actually. He predicted everything.

Hiruma decided to rise both of his hands up, "Shoot me."

"Don't!" Mamori got off of her bed, standing between Hiruma and Suzuna; letting her back facing the demon.

She held Suzuna's shoulders, those wet eyes couldn't be even wetter than this, "Please don't kill him."

Hiruma snickered. He decided to offer another punishment, "Then bring me to the jail. The Devil can't die, after all. Killing would be useless."

Mamori looked down, gripping Suzuna's shoulder tightly with a faint sob. Suzuna grimace at the grip and Sena kept on hiding in his place. Mamori wondered, how could Hiruma tell them such joke?

Silence.

Their lips were being shut. And again, the suspect was feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't hate you."

Those words from Hiruma made Mamori turned her face to him, with a bitter smile. Those words were clearly directed to her. He always had his way to break the silence.

"I lo—"

 **Bang— crash!**

"—ve you …"

The sound of running bullet followed with shattered glasses of window surprised Suzuna and Sena. And what surprised Mamori the most was that crimson liquid which flowed out from the edge of Hiruma's lips.

Sena stepped out from his place, shooting several times towards the source of the previous bullet. He didn't want to see Mamori. He didn't want to see his _older sister_ cry. He didn't want to see his _beloved one_ hugging someone else.

The suspect died, in the blink of an eye. And fell to Mamori's embrace. He died, bearing the name of Devil Kidnapper. Letting the others think that he's the one who did the 'last case'. Letting the others think that he's heartless enough to leave the kid starving. Heartless enough to do violence. Heartless enough to make the kid depressed. While actually he knew who's the one who did that.

Suzuna covered her lips, she had no clue why Riku decided to shoot without her command. Why Sena suddenly appeared. Why her dark blue orbs getting wet as her sight started to blur. She didn't want Sena to hate her. She didn't want Sena to know her dark side.

While at the other side, Riku knew that Suzuna will never look at him. It would be pointless to love someone who loves someone else. Hiding the fact that he's the one who did the 'last case'. Hiding the fact that he's the one who did the violence and brainwash. Leaving the kid depressed and starving. He moved away after the shot, and committed suicide somewhere far from their place in depression.

The detective kneeled down, possessively hugging the empty body. Her trembling hand, reached the back of his head. Letting the crimson liquid stained her white skin. She wasn't ready for this. She prepared nothing for that sudden shot. She was expecting his snicker or his harsh words.

 _Of course the devil could die. Nothing lasts forever._

* * *

 **Author's note!**

Come back after one year not writing. Aaaaaaaa~ my writing skill is getting worse ... so sad.

I'm sorry for ruining our idea, Hiracchi. And happy birthday to you again.

My first time writing slice of life and it ended up like this.

And yes, this is waaaaaay too melancholy for crime genre. I used to write angst fictions, I need more practice...

Combining crime and slice of life is really REALLY hard. But I've tried my best! I'll learn more and become better than this! Yosh yosh.

But I really hope you enjoyed this story, anyway.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
